A Bit Of Fate
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: What if in The Chase epi Toph ran into Zuko instead of Iroh. What could a pissed earthbender and irritable firebender get into with only an ostrige horse and no food or shelter? ALLOT OF TROUBLE. Toko
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Me

Toph's POV:

The road was dry and barren. Nothing, nothing, and more nothing. Wait something. There was a boy, no a teenager getting on some kind of, no an ostrich-horse. From what it looks like he's about to pass out or at least fall asleep. Oh well might as well say hello. Nothing better to do. I walked towards the road.

"Hey," I said as I neared him.

"Hey," he replied dryly stopping the animal.

"So what's someone like you doing out here?" I asked slyly

"I could ask the same for you," he said. Man he was much better at this then Twinkle Toes that's for sure.

"Wana tell me your name or just stand here all day?" I said impatiently

"Lee," the boy responded.

"That's not your name," I said bluntly. He was lying and only I would know. "So what is it?"

"I can't tell you. You'd only respond like others," came the reply.

"Look you're an outcast, your alone, and you seem like a good kid so no I don't judge people," I said very proudly.

"Okay then my name's Zuko," the boy said.

"As in fire prince Zuko?" I replied

"Ex fire prince," he shrugged "And you?"

"Toph BeiFong," I greeted extending my hand. He shook it. "Mind if I come with you?" I asked, He shifted in though for a minute before responding.

"I'm not sure why, but come on," he said. I got on the animal with slight struggle. I hated my feet off the ground! "Your blind right?" he said as he tugged on the reigns.

"Ya but I see with earth bending," I replied.

"That's cool," he said "So any reason you haven't tried to kill me like the rest of the four nations?" he asked

"Your not a threat and since I was a nobility myself I know what happened to you. Ozai's cruel," I replied.

"So you know about the Agni Ki?" Zuko inquired

"Ya but I don't know why," I said.

"I spoke out in a war meeting when they wanted to sacrifice soldiers," he said.

"So he burned you?" I asked

"Ya" he said. Man this kid wouldn't say more then a few word. Oh well. I can break people.

"Did it hurt?" I asked

"Ya a lot" he said. Okay three words. This is better.

'Any permanent damage?" I asked

"Ya um a scar covering about half of my face and some damage to the eye and ear" he said

"hmm" I replied smugly. We could get along pretty well. I don't know what the others were taking about. Zuko. They said the name but no this person was not evil. He was confused. Oh well since when do I listen to Sugar Queen anyways. "Where are we going?" I asked

"To find food and shelter," the boy said.

"Do you have a house or money?" I asked sarcastically

"No" wow I love these long conversations but at least we each are independent.

"So we're screwed" I pointed out

"Pretty much," he answered.

"Great" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you could help out" he said. True but nah I don't want to. I shrugged.

"Are you traveling alone?" he asked.

"Well I was with some others but they got annoying so I left" I said not sure if I wanted to use there names in case this really was that Zuko. I really don't care what happens to Sugar Queen though. Or Meathead. Eh Twinkle Toes is alright. This guy though rides more my style. "How about you?" I added.

"Ya I'm traveling alone" he said after a moment. Hmm he wasn't alone though. I'll find out soon enough. Though. I always do. I felt my lips quiver into a smile. "Do you know where anything is around here?"

"Umm…..no" I said "my old campsite WHICH WE ARE NOT GOING TO and thee was a town back that way"

"I know" he said. Ya I assume he's been there. I laughed inside. I almost felt bad for the guy. Dam it he's making me soft. What's that about. I might. NO. NO way do I like him. He's like 4 years older than me. And I'm Toph. Independent. Alone. Free. But so is Zuko.

"So what do you intend on doing then?" I asked

"I've kinda been winging it the past few days. And trust me when I say it's a bad idea" Zuko said.

"At least you have an ostrich-horse" I said

"Ya great" he mumbled. I wanted to laugh but I held it in. I sighed. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2: Arguements and Dreams

**Zuko's POV:**

Why in the name of Agni did I let this girl go with me. I don't even know who she is and she knows me. That's even worse. But she's different. I haven't trusted someone like her in a long time.

"What do you mean you don't have a map?!" Toph yelled

"Well sorry. Its not like I had so much extra money and am so unrecognizable I could just walk right up to a market and buy one" I said angrily. Could she EVER give me a break.

"So your telling me we are completely lost, there are no nearby towns, and there's no food?" she said.

"Yup. That's about right," I said dryly sighing. And I though being alone was a bad thing. Ha.

"Well...what's your plan to fix this mess?" Toph said a bit calmer than before.

"Um, I think we should just keep traveling." I said

"Maybe," she said "But something feels wrong about this place. It's...ominous." she said. The way she said the last word reminded me of Ty Lee. She better not make a habit of that. "You know this is the most I've ever heard you talk."

"You don't say," I muttered sarcastically.

"Well excuse me for being social!" she said followed by an aggravated noise and attempt at the silent treatment. If she hasn't gotten it yet, that's one game she can't win.

"By the way I came up with a nickname for you. I do for everyone." Toph said somewhat happily. She paused to wait for my remark but I gave none so she decided not to wait. "It's Sparky."

"Sparky? What's up with that? And why do you give everyone nicknames anyways?" I asked.

"First of all, yes, Sparky, Second, lets see your dangerous and calm at the same time like a spark. And last, cause it's fun" she said crossing her arms at the end.

It was nearly dark out and we were still in the middle of nowhere. "Lets make camp. Here is as good as any place" I said halting the ostrich-horse. She jumped down sinking her feet to the earth before grabbing her small bag Well at least she wasn't one of those girls with problems helping out, or sleeping on the ground.

She was apparently used to times like this since she already knew what to do. Toph had pretty much built a campsite out of earth. Easier than my plan.

"Sparky can you build a fire?" she asked

"Know where to find logs?" I responded

She sunk a fire pit into the earth and raised it. "Good enough?" she asked

"Ya" I said before quickly lightning it. Toph moved the large earth tent near the fire and opened it. I tied down the ostrich-horse and we sat down. Nothing to do. Nothing to talk about. Or set up. Or eat. So it was pretty boring, even for my standards. "Lets go to sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow anyways."

"Alright" she said. I put out the fire and she raised to ground to cover the pit. "Do you want the tent closed or opened?"

"Wouldn't' there be no air if it was sealed" I asked

"Eh, good point. open it is." she said securing the earth around us. "It's a full moon, right?"

"Ya, how'd you know?" I asked honestly wondering.

"Simple. Your inner chi level dropped and if the whole fire benders rise with the sun this is correct you are now weaker and water benders stronger."

"Yup, about right" I replied. Smart kid. I tossed her a blanket and took one for myself. At least we had some supplies.

"Thanks" she said nodding as she rolled into a sleeping position. I soon followed.

_**Zuko's Dream:**_

_Te room was dark. Pitch dark. Except for a single light. It was blue. It was coming from nowhere. Visions swiftly moved as now Zuko was in the picture. He was dead. Not dead though. Still breathing. But barely. The darkness rose and fell and each time images played through the dying boys mind. Every painful memory in order._

_The young boy, left to die at birth for a simple weakness._

_A bit older, being shown up by his sister two years younger than him._

_Even later the night she left. The cloaked figure leaving his room for what to be the last time._

_Then again the image changed. This one to the Agni Ki. A thirteen year old, crying, begging for mercy from his own father. His sister smiling in the background. Then the scream._

_Next about a year later, still tracking the avatar yet to be uncovered, drowning. letting the ocean take you when you are so powerless._

_Next a sixteen year old boy on the burning ship through the assassination attempt._

_Then older. A current Zuko, watching his own body die as another memory flashed. But this one was yet to happen. Zuko looked different. Longer hair, different clothes, and he pushed himself in front of a lightning bolt. The electricity engulfing him. And ending him. The lightning, his sisters. The person he saved was not shown in the image._

_Then something else strange happened. Zuko flashed quickly through his own eyes. Showing him at every year up until the current. Then it stopped. But continued. One year later. Two years later. It stopped again. Zuko looked at the images of himself over time._

_Then once again it ended in black. Now images of others showed. Starting with his uncle and ending with the avatar. Then again the lightning. The lightning image played over three times._

**No POV:**

After that Zuko's eyes shot opened. He was panting. Cold sweat covering his body. That dream meant something. Zuko turned to Toph. She was smiling. Good for her. She didn't have to watch herself be killed. Zuko got up and went to the farthest corner of the tent. He created a small flame in his hand and began to meditate though he couldn't clear his mind of the images his dreams gave him. He had completely given up on sleeping and by force of habit he pulled out the dagger, reading the inscription for the thousandth time at least.

'never give up without a fight'... the words rang through his head. Zuko took a deep breath before attempting t meditate again. his uncle would have been useful in a time like this.


	3. Chapter 3: Bitter Fate

****

Toph's POV:

Something was seriously wrong with that kid. Worst thing about feeling vibrations, when your trying to sleep and people keep moving. Anyways it was finally morning and neither of us slept much, and we were still hungry.

"Where's town?" I asked

"I already told you I have absolutely no idea. Can't you do something Mrs. feels things one hundred feet away. So are you saying there is nothing within a one hundred feet radius of us?" he snapped.

"Yes, I am saying just that. Its like everything around us is gone." I answered smugly.

"Great. So I have to ride in the middle of nowhere, tired and hungry and on top of that put up with your sarcasm." he said.

"Yup. And I have to put of with your solitude and depression so please get a move on." I said flashing a smile that he was going to be in for a long day.

"Do you thing you know which direction we should be going?" he asked

"Nope not really. Blind remember." I said.

"Why did I agree to let you come?" he hissed

"Because I'm just so lovable and would turn you in if you said otherwise, or kill you. Either one." I said.

"Right. That makes me feel allot better." He said.

"Glad it does Sparky. Now travel thirty seven miles west. We're about to make some money." I said.

"What. You said. How?" H stuttered as a gave exact coordinates.

"Oh did I tell you we were lost. Guess I was tired. Sorry about that. Really I am" I teased. I heard him smack his forehead. And hard to. Yup this was going to be a fun day.

****

Zuko's POV:

Well this girl was really fun. "So what do you have in mind to make us money at what ever degrees west you said?" I asked

"There's a tavern if you must know. We fight a few rounds. We win. We buy food. And tomorrow we do it all again." Toph said.

"Right cause I though my life was boring before" I smirked. I really hated this girl though I really enjoyed her company. I kinda filled the emptiness form Ozai, Azula, Uncle, Mom. Just someone. Someone to drive me crazy but still a person. Though I think I might like Azula more than her right now.

"Sparky you listening." I was sent back to reality by her. Right now I can't think to myself either. Just great.

"What? Huh?" I asked

"I was just explaining why were gonna kick ass at the tavern but it seems like you really don't care to play by rules either." she said

"Well you got something right." I muttered.

"Shut up and go faster." Toph muttered. I guess she wasn't used to being told off. Oh well. It's quiet now.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Zuko's POV:

"You don't have any food?" She asked for maybe the eight time this past hour.

"No Toph. I don't have any food or we'd be eating it!" I yelled. "And will you shut up. We're almost there."

"I know that. I'm the one who told you about this place anyways." she snapped.

"Look I think we might be a bit tired and hungry now so were getting on each others nerves more than usual. Lets just stick together and try to make some ground." I said calmly.

"humph" she scowled crossing her arms.

I smirked. She was so cute when she didn't get her way. Dam. No she's not cute. I'm like three years older than her. Dam it Zuko ignore it. Why do I have feelings for her. I swore I hat6ed her like five seconds ago.

Apparently she sensed my inner conflict and smiled. I scowled inside as she did so. To top off matters it started raining. Hard.

"Water is not my element." we both muttered at the same time. This day could not get stranger. But yet again, I was wrong.......


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes, Azula, And The End

**Well this is the last chapter. I now it's short. i might do a sequil.**

**Toph's POV:**

Of course the weather didn't let up so I could barely see, and we had to get off the ostrich-horse I was literally blind. Blind and wet. Zuko didn't seem to like it much either. But ya. He actually had to SEE that we were in the middle of nowhere. I was pretty much holding his arm for life. And it's not enjoyable.

"Uh Toph. I found a minor flaw in your plan." Zuko said. Great he said minor sarcastically. I wonder what...ah. "Um how do you expect us to just walk into this place. I mean you can easily be given off by your eyes and I'm pretty sure people are gonna notice my scar."

Dam it. That might be a problem. Wait my eyes. huh. "What about my eyes?"

"Well most earth benders have green or light brown eyes. Yours are a misty blue. Lighter than a water bender but not an earth bender. in other words, pretty hard to miss." he said. Hmm was that a complement.

"Oh" great that's the best thing I could respond with. Idiot. "Well my parents kept me pretty hidden. You, well um come up with an excuse."

"Oh gee, I never would have thought of that" Zuko scoffed

"Okay big what's your excuse.?" I asked. Sarcasm was MY thing.

"Lets see. my name is Lee. I've been fighting in the war. Good enough?" he responded. Okay it would do. For now anyways.

We walked in silence for a while till we got there. "Toph is that it?" he asked.

"Well ya but there are no people." I answered. No people. Huh. Wait two people. Twinkle Toes. "Come on!" I grabbed Zuko's hand and ran.

We pulled into the town. It was dry and barren. I led Zuko to the spot two people stood. He immediately tensed and got into a fighting stance.

"Zuko!" Aang exclaimed

"Azula" Zuko hissed.

"Zuzu" she mocked

"Zuzu" Aang laughed

"Avatar" Zuko scowled

"Toph?" Aang asked

"Hold up! Who's she?" I asked pointing violently at the girl Zuko called Azula.

"You don't see the family resemblance?" she asked. She put her hand over her eye and deepened her voice. "I must capture the avatar to regain my honor" Aang and i stood still puzzled. "Its a joke you can laugh." she informed.

"That thing standing there would be my sister" Zuko informed.

"Oh" Aang and myself sighed.

"Wait. What are you doing with Zuko?" Aang asked

"We've been traveling since I left you guys." I answered.

"well I guess we finish this here dear brother." Azula smirked taking stance. Zuko took one as well. twinkle Toes and I were still confused. Azula faced Aang ready to attack. Just as she was about to strike I sensed her shift. She was gonna hit Zuko. i was about to warn him when she struck. And my companions lack of quick reaction landed him through a building. Ouch.

Anyways now her and Aang are fighting. I really should help. I shot up a few random earth walls. I'm still mad at him. Zuko got up in the mean time and was back in action. I followed him and now it was a random fight. Besides Zuko and I it seemed like everyone for themselves.

Next thing i know we all were in a wooden building. well Azula holding for dear life, Aang on an air ball, and Zuko and I about a story under cause nobody warned us.

**Zuko's POV:**

I got up and shot a fire ball at my sister, but she was already leaving. I ran after her. where was the avatar right now. I thought he was supposed to be helping. Then the avatar and water bending girl ran out of one of the buildings. I'm pretty sure I wasn't paying attention to something cause I was knocked to the ground.

"Get up Sparky" Toph kicked my side. I shook of the pain and ran back in. When I caught up to the others the avatar and two of his companions were surrounding Azula. Toph and I joined.

"Look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I know when I'm beaten. A princess surrenders with honor." Azula raised up her hands. Azula? Surrendering? I doubted that.

**Aang's POV:**

She was surrendering. i lowered my guard, but only a bit. If any of my friends got hurt I would blame myself. Before I could think of what to do with the princess lighting formed at her fingers. I didn't even know a person could make lightening. In less then a second the lighting shot towards the other side. Without time for anyone to react it hit Zuko knocking him to the floor. I didn't think she'd go as far as to kill her own brother.

"Zuko!" Toph yelled. We all shot forward. Elements colliding but Azula vanished. Toph ran over to Zuko. She placed her hand on the side his body. What was that girl doing.

Katara eyed me nervously before sitting on the opposite side of Toph. She covered her hands in water and placed them over Zuko's wound. The water brightened. I knew Katara could heal but I'd never seen it before. At first nothing happened and I became soft of worried. I felt bad really. I knew it couldn't be this easy.

Finally Zuko woke up.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked while attempting to sit up.

"Azula shot lighting at you. At least I think." I answered

"Um is there a reason I'm not dead then cause I'm pretty sure I should be?" Zuko's expression puzzled as he broke into a coughing fit.

"That would be my sisters doing." Sokka said.

Zuko nodded. "So what happened to my psychopaths of a sister?"

"She disappeared." Toph spoke up.

"I'll warn you. That wont be the last you see of her." Zuko answered.

"I doubt it." Katara agreed. "She's......evil."

"No kidding." Toph said sarcastically.

"So Toph. your the avatar's earth bending teacher?" Zuko asked

"I was. But I think it's time I go back." Toph said smiling at Aang.

"Ya. As long as Katara and you try to get along for five whole minutes." Sokka added.

"Good luck with that." Zuko said. He stood up. "Guess this is good bye Toph." he added.

"Wait so your not gonna chase us around anymore?" Sokka asked

"Nah, I'm sorry about that. I really didn't. It's a long story but I thought I had to do it." Zuko said

"Bye Sparky" Toph said. She sounded kinda sad.

Zuko began to walk away.

"You now eventually your gonna need a fire bending teacher Aang." Katara said.

"Ya. I know" I said.

"So do you think maybe, for Toph anyways.." Katara trailed off.

"Ya." I said smiling. "ZUKO" I called. He turned towards me.

Toph smiled. Maybe this all did work out good. I got an earth bending teacher, fire bending teacher, and well there is Azula but oh well. Things can't be perfect. But this is pretty close.

**Well thats it. I hope you liked it. Now I only have like nine other fics to finish. But i'm gonna keep my promise and do them all. hope you liked it. please read and reply. tell me if you want a sequil because I'm considering. **


End file.
